


【带卡】记一次深夜补习

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 带卡养兄弟。校霸土×优等生卡。家长隔壁小黑屋。巨型OOC，角色上车后没有人格。❗一方未成年，18×16。含不规范性操作，介意者请不要观看。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	【带卡】记一次深夜补习

**Author's Note:**

> 致敬一位油管搞黄炸号的博主。
> 
> 部分灵感源自 [@雪白にしき](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQpKar8y0sh9UOep6-7cg6A)

门第一次被敲响的时候，宇智波带土刚入睡不久。才升起的困意被打散，带土眉毛紧蹙，翻身把被子狠狠轧到头上，企图蒙混过关。可敲门声又不轻不重地响了两下。带土在床上待了半晌，终究还是掀了被子，光脚走到门口。没等对方敲第三次，便一把将门拉开——

“干什么？”带土问道，“大半夜的。”

“借书。”

门外人答问语气不咸不淡。见兄长眼光狐疑扫在自己脸上，旗木卡卡西轻轻拉了下口罩。

“明天拿不行么，差这一个晚上？”宇智波带土定睛瞧着他，见对方没有要继续开口、也没有打算离开的意思，虽说心里不大乐意，但还是给人让了个道。

“搞快点。”带土留了门，便转头往回走，甩了拖鞋便把自己砸到床上昏睡。卡卡西只讲了句多谢，便悄悄把门阖上，走到书架跟前去。

子夜时分，天已黑透，万籁俱寂。初夏的潮热，随窗外蝉鸣微微渗进空调房里。

夜晚安静，只有教材习题册碰撞在木质书架的声音躁动着，像是永远都翻找不完。宇智波带土被搞得烦躁。翻了两次身后，困意已经消得差不多了，意识也逐渐清醒过来。于是他又眯了一会儿，在弟弟拨动书页的时候把脸朝向外侧，悄悄张开了一只眼。

卧室门把手上的门锁，不出意料地被人横了过来。

宇智波带土静静地重新阖上眼。

旗木卡卡西将第四本习题册抽出，摆在桌上。

整整三分钟，细白的手指不停插进斜倾的教材间，拿出三寸，又放回，循环往复，挨个在暗夜里细细、缓慢地拨动着。直到身后被单窸窣，双脚伸进拖鞋，脚步声由远缓缓接近，他翻找的手指也未曾停下。

宇智波带土走到他身后，双臂拢上腰身，胸口贴着后背，把下巴卡在他的颈窝里，用鼻尖刮蹭着，深深地、沉醉地吸着他颈间的空气。

“……你这是又想要了嘛，嗯？”

带土懒洋洋地吻着他的后颈，手从睡衣下面掏了进去，惹得怀里人一个激灵。

“你想多了……”卡卡西答，右手还扣在国语教材上，喉结稍稍攒动了一下。

如此细节逃不过宇智波的法眼，带土一下子笑了，“别逗了，这都快一点了。你一个刚考完试的高一生，借什么书啊……”

“……当所有人都和你一样是吊车尾么。”

“知道我是吊车尾，你还过来？”带土把他的下巴勾到自己跟前，右手在衣衫底裤缝边来回乱摸，“这么晚了，你真的是来学习的么？水门老师都睡了……”他的手顺着卡卡西扣在书架的指节，缓缓地攀了上去，“还是你故意挑他睡着之后，才来找我……”

舌头带着黏热的唾液缠绕上来，绵绵地嗦食着他的耳郭。卡卡西只感觉浑身被他舔得骨节酥软，像一滩水一样偎在他怀里。带土见人被耳语调戏得心痒难耐，不觉使坏、故作饥渴呻吟着狠狠地嘬了一下耳垂，右手直接拨开裤带，向里探去，便激起怀里人一阵应激般的抽搐。

“……你脸红什么，不是来借书的么？”带土一边在裤子里撩拨着他的分身，一边死盯着他，用指节划着他热起来的脸颊。带土把人身子箍得很紧，故意用牙齿在他耳鬓厮磨，嘴里呼出的热气与口水满带情欲的吸嘬打入耳膜。卡卡西轻喘着发抖，全身热得像个烫熟的虾子。带土从身后抱着他，伸到衣服里面的手轻轻拨了一下乳尖，便听见他嗓子眼里一声压抑不住难耐的呻吟。

“你看，我就碰了一下……你就忍不住自己发情了。”他笑说道，“骚货。”

带土将人松开。兴许是对方体温过高，他微微拽了下胸口的T恤，扇了扇风，随后转身向后走去。

“过来，”带土勾了勾手指，“上床。”

卡卡西摊在桌边，银发散乱，衣衫不整。窗缝漏进来的月光撒在身上，照亮了他湿润的眼角和粉亮的嘴唇。

“……不要。” 他本能地抗拒着，往书架的方向缩了缩。

“哦，你想在这里吗？”带土笑了，“也可以啊。”

他向卡卡西的方向走去，没等人来得及躲避，便将人推着逼在墙角，一把掐住两只手腕，扯了他的衣服裤子。顿时一阵沐浴露清香扑面而来。浴后身上湿润的蒸汽，捏上去又热又软的新鲜身体。带土将他的腰握到手里时，还能摸到刚擦上不久滑溜溜的身体乳。手指顺脊椎一直滑到尾骨，从指间皮肤下颤巍巍的抖动中，能摸到他身体的难耐。

“还说不要……”

带土有些兴奋，将手指插到他的臀缝里。

连内裤都没穿——这分明是来故意找操的。

“你这水流的……跟被下了药了一样。优等生都这么欠干的吗……”他用食指指肚在穴口来回磨蹭，“你是一想到要和我做，就已经湿了…… 还是嫌下午在学校仓库里玩得不够尽兴，刚在房间里自己用手指插得实在不能满足了，才迫不得已过来找我……”

“哥哥……”

“怎么回事，嗯？”

手指伸进去的时候，卡卡西倒吸了一股凉气，双手忍不住掐着他的胳膊。

“说话。”带土轻易转动着手指，在那烫人温湿的肉穴里不停搅动按摩着，淫水打到会阴，漏下一条流到了手腕，“还自己做了扩张…… 要不要这么下贱。你就这么饥渴，想让我的鸡巴操到你的骚穴里去么？”

卡卡西被他说得烧糊了脑子，身下粗暴不留情面的手活搞得他意识不清，腰肢耸动，爽得扬起了脖子来。为了不叫声音打扰家长，他把手塞进嘴里，咬着自己的手腕。带土拉开抽屉，从一堆文具里掏出一只巨大的震动棒来。这个造型逼真的玩意儿着实花了他不少零花钱。但每次看见它一点点塞进后庭，卡卡西一边慌乱，一边蹬腿叫着不要，却又欲仙欲死的模样，他都觉得这钱花得未必不值。

假阳具的按钮被打开，剧烈震颤发出的响动，随着进入后穴被软肉包裹而逐渐变小。带土挑动着他的耻毛。手在平坦的小腹上，能摸到后穴里机器震动的节奏。卡卡西失着神，完全沉溺在肉欲里，眼角憋得全是泪水。带土来回转动着棒子，听着细微淫水摩擦的声音，肉穴交合处被挤出一层饱满的白沫。他将手放到他的脸颊上，扒开那张嘴。卡卡西马上握住那只手，急不可耐地往自己嘴里放去，用舌头忘情地舔弄着他的指缝。

“怎么样？”带土问道，“手指好吃吗？”

“……好吃。”他如同忠犬般老实地答道。

“看来我调教得你很上瘾嘛。”

带土弹了一下振动棒的把手，正巧打在他的前列腺上。卡卡西忍不住叫了一声。在他张开嘴时，带土能看到他口腔缠在自己手指上唾液的黏丝。他看着卡卡西大剌剌地向自己岔开双腿，后穴外露着假阳具的按钮，握住自己手指嗦食的样子，不觉有些头脑发热，手指在他口腔里用力抠弄了两下。

“带土哥……”卡卡西含糊地呻吟道。

“一个优等生会喜欢这种东西……”带土絮絮说道，“要是让老师同学知道了，不知道会怎么想……”

“唔！！”

带土将假阳具抽出，甩了他一脸白沫。卡卡西也不介意弄脏刚洗的脸。后庭的空虚感如潮水般淹没了他，少年如淫兽般发了情，脸上黏着不知是口水还是肠液，依依不舍地用嘴角蹭着兄长拔出的棒子，刻意抬起睫毛，讨宠似的将这副放浪的媚态做给他看。

身下岔开的穴肉吞吐着，流出一股晶亮的汁液，顺着坐着的习题册，一点一点顺书脊渗到书页里。

“你看，都把书弄脏了……”带土咂咂嘴，翻着露出的书页，习题字间拉出几条被淫水浸透的黏丝，“你不是来借书的嘛，优等生就是这么对待书本的么？”他阖上本子，“干脆待会儿让你射在上面好了。我要把他带到学校。这样每次在上课时看着发皱书页里留下的精斑，脑袋里就都是你被我操射的样子。”

“带土……”卡卡西被说得有些脸热。

“不好么？你不愿我成天都想着你么……”带土凑过去，磨蹭着他的脸颊，在他耳后徐徐地吐着热气。下面不知何时已露出的阴茎，夹在他会阴和大腿交界的缝隙处，滑溜溜黏糊糊地磨蹭着。

卡卡西被他亲得睁不开眼，只听到身下的抽屉被拉开，随后耳边出现一阵熟悉的塑料摩擦的声音。

这让他浑身兴奋到战栗。

“乖……”带土突然捂住他的眼睛，“先别看。”

卡卡西有些茫然，顺从地阖上眼，任带土夹着避孕套的手指越过他伸到书架里。

“来，优等生，我来考考你。”带土笑问道，把手伸回。

“——套子夹在哪本参考书里，来找找看？”

卡卡西一阵心悸，转身试着伸手去够。带土趁此机会，一把揽过他的腰。指尖掐着乳头轻轻捻动着。卡卡西被撩得身体皱缩，在坏笑的兄长怀里抻展着腰肢。后穴淋漓的汁液打湿了耻毛，他的阴茎滚烫胡乱地打在他的臀肉上，把两人下身贴着黏黏地糊成一片。

“你刚才不是还不想要么……”带土玩味地调戏着。将乳粒揪着拉起又弹跳着松开，揉捏得又红又肿。而怀中少年早已被情欲浇灌得失去理智，双手饥渴地向前抓挠着，眼看着手指就要够到书脊，又被带土拦腰拉开，眼睁睁地看着兄长伸直胳膊将架上书本不紧不慢地来回调换着。

“来。”带土说，“试着找找看。”

“我找不到……”阳具上青筋就磨在后穴边口，卡卡西被逼得快要掉下眼泪。

“哎呀，没办法，我只剩一个了。”带土遗憾地说，“找不到就只能不戴套咯。”

卡卡西嗓眼里咕哝着，“不行……”

“不行？”带土咂嘴，“不行就不给操咯~”

“带土哥……”

“来嘛。”带土柔腻地在他耳边哄道，“反正男孩子，射在里面又不会怀孕……”

“呜……”

“我也不想这样……可是没办法，你都这么湿了呀……”

带土向下抹了一把，掌心沾了肠液，用手指碾出水声给他听。

“可以么，卡卡西……”他将人翻过来，动情地接吻。兴许是前戏做得太久真有些克制不住了，他的唇舌急躁，左手强硬地摁着他的后颈，嘴角呼出的粗喘让卡卡西差点喘不过气。

“我想要你，”他激动地说道，“我好想要你……”

“哥哥……”

带土直接用膝盖顶开他的双腿，把手伸到湿漉漉的后穴，沾了一把，将淫水像精油一样抹在大腿根上。

“我要干你了。”

“带土……”

没等卡卡西说完，肉棒便从边缘一路捣了进去。他身体像被电劈裂了一样，四肢疯狂地抽动。带土忍不住发出一声低喘，额上冒出细汗，随后循着兽性本能开始一下一下的操弄。卡卡西忘记了刚才的矜持与羞耻，双腿扣住他的腰肢，不要脸地把臀肉往鸡巴上送。他要被爽哭了，被填满的充实感冲到天灵盖，头颅无力地挂在脖子上，散了架似的失焦地望向天花板，视野随顶弄一摇一晃，流着涎水的嘴角却露出一丝似乎是满足的微笑。

“看你这副淫荡勾人的嘴脸……”带土掐着他的下巴，“还有一点平时正经学生的模样吗！”

他拍打着他的脸颊，捣捅着这具已然半熟，却又带着几分青涩的肢体。那洞口尚未被开发完全，后穴紧窄，尝试着容纳他硕大的性器，里面稚嫩软肉死死扒在阴茎上，连拔出来都显得困难，操到深处时，更是挤得他快要发疯。

“哥哥……带土哥……”卡卡西压抑不住地叫唤着，“我不行了……我要死了……呜……求求你……带土哥……”

“你小声点……”

他根本听不进去，声音带着哭腔，“哥哥……哥哥干我……我想被哥哥操穿……”

“卡卡西……”

肠肉皱缩着，快要把后穴里肉棒的青筋拧断。带土被夹得浑身哆嗦，脑子想要炸了，握着他的腰狠狠从穴口一下穿刺到最深处。卡卡西被做得失了神智，一下拱身弹了起来。书架一震，本子一个个挨着眼看就全要倾倒。带土心口一惊，连忙伸手去扶，一只手扣着将倒的书本，另一只手揽着他的腰肢。

长夜寂静，动作停止，只留下两人似劫后余生的喘息此起彼伏。

“嘘……书倒了吵醒水门老师就不好了，”带土压低声音，“我们悄悄……”

卡卡西没等他说完，用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴。

安静的房间，窗外蝉鸣窸窣，月光温柔。旗木卡卡西伸出双臂，勾上了他的脖子。一时间空气不再躁动，只有舌尖缠绵的水声隐隐作响。

性器缓缓地推入。宇智波带土听见自己每一次捣进时，他在自己耳边隐忍细碎的吐息。卡卡西没用牙齿，小心翼翼地用单薄的嘴唇抿着他的耳垂。在难耐时双腿蹭着他的脊骨，安静地抚着他的被汗水浸透的后背，将他抱得很紧很紧。

带土只觉得有些动情，加深了下身的顶弄。他看着月光浇灌下他光裸好看的胴体，因他而快乐，因他而沉醉。在某一个瞬间，卡卡西将目光转回，望着他瞳眸深处，弯下了眉眼。临近登顶，脑里的兽性却顿时扫清。带土突然升起一阵无来由的冲动，近乎痴傻地问道，

“呐，卡卡西，今晚别回去了，和我一起睡吧，好么……”

“我想抱着你一起睡觉。”

卡卡西双眼一闪，却没有回答。他笑着用手浅浅地拂着兄长的面部轮廓，在他嘴唇上落下一吻。

他吻得很轻。

登时所有的防备都乱了套。宇智波带土紧抱着他的肩膀，下身一阵暖意喷薄而出，就这样轻易地缴械投了降。

窗缝并未合严。夏夜清风漏进些许，掀开了窗帘的一角，如海浪般抚平了狂热的心潮。

不知多久过后，卡卡西轻拍了拍兄长的胳膊。带土后知后觉，慢慢将自己和对方分开。卡卡西浑身酸痛，抻展着身子，脚尖点地从书桌上滑落，长舒了一口气。

宇智波带土独自呆坐到床上。刚闹了好一阵，现在脑子里全是空的。倒是先前放纵在清事里口不择言的卡卡西，此刻利落地弯腰甩甩衣服穿回身上，裤带一系，口罩一戴，死鱼眼一摆，整个一个没事人一样。

带土转着脖子，打眼便见着弟弟趿着拖鞋往外走。

“你去哪里？”带土见状立马问道。

“什么去哪里？”卡卡西懒懒地整着领子，“当然是回屋咯……”

“回屋？”带土蹙眉，“不是说好的留下来一起睡的吗！？”

“谁跟你说好的？明早玖辛奈师母问起来很麻烦的……”

带土情绪突然激动：“你刚才都答应了的！”

“我哪里有答应？”

“你最后明明！……”

卡卡西见他满脸通红，死活憋不出那个字眼来，暗自觉得好笑。

“……那不是在床上嘛。” 他背过头去，满不在乎地撸了下头发。

“卡卡西！！！”带土恼羞成怒，“感情你深夜找我，就只是来骗炮的哇？？”

“嘘！——小点声……”一根指头抵住嘴唇。卡卡西绷紧着神经，直到确认隔壁没有动静，才好不容易松懈下来，长叹了口气，“我开玩笑的。”他无奈地笑笑，将声音压低，“刚刚没戴套……总得让我去收拾一下吧？”

带土从脖子红到耳根，刚刚的气焰顿时没了一半。

“那……”他看着弟弟走到门口，支支吾吾地问道，“那你待会儿还回来么……”

卡卡西回头，见带土眼神慌忙地瞟到一边，眉眼一弯，压下了门把手。

“马上，五分钟。”他说道，“我会回来的。”

“以后还要仰仗带土哥多给我深夜补习。”

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 以上行为不符合规范，作者为爽瞎写低头认错。各位实践时还请务必按流程操作。请谨记：
> 
> **道路千万条，安全第一条。行车不规范，亲人两行泪。**


End file.
